


the bell tower

by lezz1e



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Sappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: it's clementine and violet make out center, and the other kids find it hilarious to watch them come up with every excuse in the world to go up there together.





	the bell tower

**Author's Note:**

> based on a post i made on tungle about 'do you wanna check the walls on the bell tower?' turning into code for 'lets watch the stars and kiss' for vi and clem while the ericson kids pretend to not see right through it. louis' chapter is unrequited louistine for reference

Louis' lips quirk as Clementine tells a funny joke, his shoulders jumping as Violet chimes in and makes it worse. His voice happy, his gestures happy, his smile happy but his heart conflicted.  

He looks to Clementine again, his stomach dropping as he catches her looking at Violet again. His heart torn into two pieces. One side happy and buzzing at the sight of Violet actually happy for the first time in a year, when for so long he was afraid she'd never resemble her old self while the other weeps and silently begs for Clementine to look at him like she does Violet.  

He wonders if they've kissed yet, wonders if Violet's held her hand, wonders if Clementine's sweet like the fruit with Violet and wonders if Violet's as modest as the flower with Clementine. Wonders if it's true love, like the flower violet represents. 

Louis swallows heavily and shakes his head lightly, the cards in his hands threatening to fall from his hands. His back shuffling into the sofa like he wanted to disappear. 

"Hey I win!" Clementine says, holding up her card like it's a jewel but Louis thinks she's prettier. 

"Tell me, about a time where you- where you hated someone for no reason. Like, hating someone for skipping the line in front of you or," Clementine asks, and Louis cannot stop thinking about how much he wishes he was Violet. Cannot stop thinking about how envious he is- how it crawls up his stomach and makes him think petty and stupid things about Violet. Cannot stop thinking about how much he wishes he didn't feel bad, didn't feel bad about Violet.  

"I'm not out here trying to ruin friendships here Clem," Louis replies, waving his hands in the air before standing up to signal that the game was over. His heart sinking in his chest as his eyes lock with Violets: guilt written across her face in permanent marker with her eyes reading him like a book. Her mouth opening to say sorry, as if she had anything to say sorry about.  

Violet stands and waits for a moment, her face scrunching like she was thinking of something to say. 

Louis' stomachs swirling and twirling as Violet approached him, everyone else splitting into the opposite direction. 

"Louis-" Violet starts, as Louis' rational brain kicks in and interrupts her. 

"We both know it's stupid and besides, who could ever hate you Vi? I'll love you instead," Louis tells her, grabbing her shoulder and giving her a smile. His stomach lifting as Violet smiles back, her fist forming and ready to lightly punch him. 

"I'm a lesbian you idiot," Violet says, punching him lightly in the stomach with a sweet smile.  

"I'm a lesbian you idiot," Louis mocks, his voice low pitched trying to imitate Violet as Violet punched him playfully again.  

"Hey Vi, do you, need to check the walls tonight? I can help you check up the bell tower?" Clementine asks, interrupting their conversation. Her eyes determined and locked onto Violet's face as her body shook and swayed with embarrassment. Her fingers playing with her jacket, and Louis finds it easier to think about how happy she is over how unhappy he is.  

He watches as Violet smiles and looks to the ground before lifting her head, looking to Clementine and stopping as if Clementine had stolen her voice. Her body movements jerky and awkward- romantic.  

"Sure," Violet replies, and Louis wonders once more. This time about why they covered their romance with the bell tower and checking the walls. 

One side of his heart still hurting and wishing for Clementine, but the other stronger and smiling that his two (best) friends were incredibly, unbelievably happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its a little rushed fevuhiuthtu


End file.
